


you're so special, treasure

by rosiewonie



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Love Stories, M/M, and a lil spice ;), gets spicy later on, hyunsuk is babie, im in love with choi hyunsuk ok, jihoon is Whipped, maybe make it a lil spunky later on idk, park jihoon is also the loml, pls bear with me im trying, soft jihoon, sukhoon, treasure pre-debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiewonie/pseuds/rosiewonie
Summary: Jihoon always gives attention to his members and makes sure that they know they are loved. But Hyunsuk isn't one for skinship so why bother with him, right?(I'm bad at summaries please bear with me)
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	1. come to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Teumes! I love sukhoon and there aren't enough sukhoon stories right now so I decided to attempt to write a cliche story! Pls feel free to give me ideas in the comments and correct my mistakes if you'd like, I like constructive criticism. Also the title is Asahi's lyric in Boy bc why not. I hope you enjoy reading!

Jihoon has always been known as the dad of the group while Hyunsuk is the mom. Jihoon tends to be more strict and playful with the boys. And Hyunsuk is more motherly towards them, always ready to give out comfort when needed. Its gotten to the point that the members started calling Hyunsuk "Mom", which Hyunsuk didn't mind to be honest. 

"Hurry up everyone! we're already running late to practice!" Hyunsuk heard Jihoon shout across the dorm. Hyunsuk was in charge of waking everyone up since he always woke up first, but the members just didn't want to budge this morning. Which is why Jihoon took the liberty of getting everyone out of the dorms in time. Hyunsuk rushed towards the kitchen to grab a few granola bars for the boys that didn't have time for breakfast. Jihoon slipped by him, momentarily placing his hand on his lower back so he wouldn't knock into him. 

"Good morning" Jihoon said with a big grin, as he always does. Hyunsuk smiles softly in response while grabbing a few more granola bars.

"Is everyone out of bed?" Hyunsuk asked. The younger members are the worst at waking up. And Junkyu because, well, he's Junkyu. 

"Yeah, I made sure everyone was up and getting changed. I won't let them fool me again. They always go back to sleep when I leave the room" Jihoon says, exasperated at the members. 

"That doesn't surprise me" Hyunsuk said with a giggle.

Jihoon and Hyunsuk have always worked well together. Maybe it's because of the fact that they've known each other for so many years. They went through a lot together as trainees. Jihoon would always get critiqued by their CEO for not being good enough while Hyunsuk was scolded for not having confidence and stage presence. But they worked through it together up until Jihoon was let go. That was possibly the hardest time for Hyunsuk. He lost his best friend, whom he trusted. They had both cried so much that day. But the day that Jihoon came back for YG's survival show had to be the happiest day of his life. He remembers his heart stuttering upon seeing his best friend's face again after so many years. He had been so happy and relieved.

"Hyunsuk!" Jihoon practically shouted in his ear. Suddenly he was right in front of him with both his hands on his shoulders. Hyunsuk flinched in shock. Had he been zoned out this entire time?

"Are you ok? You weren't responding to me, I got worried..." Jihoon said in the sweetest voice and soft eyes. Why does his stupid face take his breath away somtimes?

"Yeah I'm good, sorry I'm still half asleep" Hyunsuk said dismissively. It wasn't a total lie. He was exhausted. But he was always exhausted. 

Jihoon sighed, taking a small step forward. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Hyunsuk's lithe frame. "Hyunsukie, you have to get more rest. The members need their mother to be in good shape, don't you think?" Jihoon stepped back with a playful wink and a small smirk. He started turning towards the fridge to grab a cold bottle of water. 

"Did you grab a bottle of water for yourself Hyunsukie?" Jihoon said turning to him with a genuine concern. 

"Yeah I did" Hyunsuk said while grabbing his water bottle, holding it up slightly to show the younger. Jihoon looked satisfied with his answer, as he nodded in response. 

"We should probably get going, I'll go make sure everyone's ready" Hyunsuk said while skittering away. Jihoon nodded with a smile in his direction, while going to grab all the granola bars Hyunsuk prepared. 

That was intense. As the leader, Hyunsuk is always taking care of his members, making sure they're eating well and getting a fair amount of rest. Which sometimes made him forget to take care of himself. It always made his heart warm when Jihoon would take care of Hyunsuk. It was funny because it should be the other way around, since Jihoon was younger than him. But he secretly likes when Jihoon is concerned about him and worried for him.


	2. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys um yea im finally back with another chapter. its really short again and im sorry i think i might uodate this story again this week. im not as busy so ahaha. anyways, i hope u enjoy reading. and thanks a lot to the people that commented and left kudos, it honestly gave me so much motivation. enjoy!! :]

Hyunsuk watched Haruto enunciate every word sharply with his deep rap tone. He didn't think Haruto could get any better, but he was proven wrong as he watched him perform with overflowing confidence. 

The rappers were practicing their rapping as they usually would. Since they were still waiting for news on their debut, they simply just practice every day. Hyunsuk and Yoshi applauding Haruto as he finished his rap. 

“That was great Ruto! You're talent is honestly scaring me at this point!” Hyunsuk said with a wide smile and a chuckle. He was so proud of their team. They just keep getting better and better. 

Yoshi clapped Haruto on the back as he smiled shyly from the praise. 

“We should probably head back, it’s starting to get a bit late” Yoshi stated matter of factly. Haruto nodded, agreeing. Hyunsuk pondered for a moment. 

It is pretty late… but I could still polish my performance a bit more.

“You guys go ahead, I’m gonna stay a bit longer. Get some rest, you worked hard today” Hyunsuk said with a smile, his eyes crinkling to show his sincerity. 

Yoshi and Haruto looked at him, a bit unsure. Hyunsuk shooed them away, noticing their hesitance. Thankfully, they listened. Not wanting to argue with their stubborn Hyung.

“Don't stay too long, Hyung!” Yoshi called out while exiting the practice room with Haruto trailing behind him.

“I won't!” Hyunsuk shouted back.

And so he kept practicing. Looking into his reflection fiercely, charisma exuding from his expressions. 

He stumbled on a certain word. He sighed in frustration. Why was he suddenly messing up

And so he kept practicing. An hour eventually turned into two.

He kept practicing his rap, finally starting to become satisfied with his performance. 

He finished rap for the nth time and let out a breath, finally being able to breathe properly after the intense, fast rap. He turned around, ready to collapse to the group but suddenly caught sight of something, or rather someone, standing at the door.

Hyunsuk squeaked and fell to the floor in shock. Jihoon giggled, finding his reaction funny.

“That was a good performance you put on,” Jihoon said with a sleazy smile as he made his way towards Hyunsuk. Hyunsuk could only sit on the floor, his heart still beating fast from the sudden jump scare. 

Jihoon smiled again at his lack of response. He squatted down on the floor to be leveled with Hyunsuk. 

“I- what are you doing here?” Hyunsuk asked shakily, still slightly out of breath.

“Hyunsuk, it’s 2 am. What are you still doing here?” Jihoon asked while reaching his hand out the brush Hyunsuk’s messy hair out of his face. He looked concerned, as he always did.

“I was practicing my rap, it’s not even that late” Hyunsuk said, smiling sheepishly. Jihoon looked at him with a straight, obviously not impressed with his response. 

He sighed looking down at the floor before looking up at him again with his fierce eyes. Hyunsuk’s heart unknowingly skipped a beat.

Jihoon looked at him a moment longer then sighed again while getting up from his position on the floor. 

“Come on, Hyung. Time to go home” Jihoon said while reaching his hand out for Hyunsuk to take. Hyunsuk frowned, displeased with Jihoon telling his what to do. Although he was stubborn, Jihoon had a point. It was getting late and they had a long day tomorrow .

“Ok” Hyunsuk said in a small voice, taking Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon smiled, his eyes crinkling as he did so. Hyunsuk could never resist that smile.

They both walked out of the practice room, Hyunsuk’s small hand still in Jihoon’s grip.


	3. white night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii everyoooneee :] so im vvvv late with this chapter, yet again, big shocker :0 anyways, its finally done so i hope youll enjoy and leave some comments on what you thought! thanks for reading <33

Things have been pretty normal lately.

The boys are still practicing everyday, waiting for news on their debut. Sometimes it felt like their debut was getting further and further away. They haven't heard anything since YGBT ended. It’s been quite a while and the boys go through everyday hoping to hear some good news from their manager. But until then, all they can do is practice.

Hyunsuk looked around the living room, making sure all the members were there. Yoshi had the idea to have a fun movie night to get their minds off all the stress with their debut, which was yet to come.

Hyunsuk from the couch as Jeongwoo, Asahi, Yoshi and Haruto piled onto the floor in front of him. Junghwan, Jaehyuk, Yedam, and Doyoung were already huddling together on the couch. Hyunsuk was still alone on the couch across. Jihoon, Junkyu, and Mashiho were scattered around the kitchen, looking for snacks to satisfy their sweet tooth. 

Yoshi was in charge of choosing the movie since he came up with the idea, so he was scrolling through Netflix, wiggling around excitedly at all the options. Hyunsuk smiled at the sight. 

Jihoon finally returned with two bowls of popcorn and sat on the opposite side of the couch. Mashi and Junkyu sat in the middle with their candy. He watched Jihoon ruffle Mashiho’s hair and smiled fondly. Jihoon, sensing Hyunsuk’s gaze, turned towards him causing Hyunsuk to turn away, slightly flustered. 

Hyunsuk turned his attention towards the TV, noticing that Yoshi had finally chosen a movie to watch. Hyunsuk’s jaw fell open in shock. 

A horror movie. This is gonna be interesting. 

Hyunsuk was known as a hater of horror movies. He always got frightened easily. He saw Jeongwoo laugh at his terrified expression and gave him a stern look while chucking a pillow in his direction.

“Is everyone ready?’ Yoshi asked glancing around the room for confirmation. Everyone muttered “yes” while Hyunsuk huffed.

This is going to be a roller coaster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were 30 minutes into the movie and they had a bowl of popcorn fly to the ground, courtesy of Jihoon. Hyunsuk has had his face buried into Junkyu’s arm, not wanting to look at the screen.

The youngest of the group were laughing at their hyungs’ reactions, which Hyunsuk is somewhat glad for. He’s glad that they’re able to have a good time and laugh together again. 

“Jihoon and Hyunsuk should just protect each other from the jump scares at this point” Haruto said while laughing at their reactions. Hyunsuk flushed slightly from the thought of Jihoon protecting him. Jihoon looked over at him with a smirk while getting up and tackling him to the couch.

“Protect me Hyunsukie” Jihoon said in a mocking tone while getting comfortable next to him.

The movie went pretty smoothly from there. He’d often flinch from Jihoon’s loud scream, which was only projectified from their close proximity. Jihoon currently had this arm around his own, while Hyunsuk had his head barely peeking out of Jihoons neck, too afraid to look.

He’d sometimes feel Jihoon jump in his place, which caused Hyunsuk to flinch too.

“Is the movie almost over?” Hyunsuk asked in a small voice. He just wanted this to end.

Jihoon hummed before turning his haid to whisper back to him. “20 minutes left” Jihoon whispered while chuckling. Hyunsuk shivered.

“I’ll tell you when it’s over, ok?” Jihoon said before winking playfully. Hyunsuk nodded shortly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so, 20 minutes had passed. Hyunsuk hated the last scene the most. He wasn’t watching, but he was horrified from the sound effects alone. He had his face hidden away under Jihoons chin. Jihoon at some point in the movie had taken his hand, which he would squeeze every once in a while.

“Hyunsuk” He heard Jihoon whisper. “The movie’s over, you can look now” Jihoon said, still slightly shaken from the ending. Hyunsuk sighed inn relief, finally lifting his head up, looking around the room to see how everyone else was doing. They were all pretty quiet towards the end, alarmingly so. He noticed about half of them were passed out, leaving only Jihoon, Hyunsuk, Asahi, and Yedam. He watched barely conscious Asahi and Yedam stumble towards their room. 

“Should we wake the others up or just let them sleep here?” Hyunsuk asked Jihoon, not wanting to wake the members from their comfortable slumber. 

“Just wake them up, they’ll fall asleep right away when they're in bed. Plus they'll be sore tomorrow and we have practice” Jihoon said matter of factly, looking around at all the sleeping members. Hyunsuk nodded in agreement. Jihoon is always right.  
“I’ll wake Mashi and Kyu first,” Hyunsuk said, moving towards the two. 

“Sounds good” Jihoon said with a smile.

After getting all of them up and in bed, they finally decide they should also get some sleep.

“Thanks for helping get them all to bed, they're terrible at waking up” Hyunsuk said with a giggle, hugging himself from the cold night chills. Jihoon laughed along, somewhat drunk from fatigue. It made the atmosphere feel so sweet, almost domestic.

“You should get some sleep, Hyung” Jihoon said, walking stepping closer to Hyunsuk, noticing his shivering form, he rubbed his hands on his arms, trying to warm him up. Hyunsuk nodded in agreement.

“You should too” Hyunsuk said while looking up at Jihoon. 

“Come on, let’s get to bed” Jihoon said while walking past Hyunsuk, shortly patting his back. Jihoon stood by the door to his room, looking back at Hyunsuk. 

“Sleep well, Hyunsukie” Jihoon said with his signature eye smile, before opening his door and slipping inside, leaving Hyunsuk by himself, in comfortable silence. 

“Goodnight, Jihoonie” Hyunsuk whispered to no one in particular. His heart was beating quicker than usual, but he was used to it at this point. He chose to not think about it, as he finally headed towards his own room, tired from tonight.


	4. im sorry folks

hi guys. so i dont know how many people are actually gonna be reading this but i am not gonna be finishing this story. when i first started it i didnt know where i was going with it so now im confused and dont know how to go on with the story while making it interesting and worth reading. sorry to anyone that was actually enjoying this. i will be making other fics, especially sukhoon so please look forward to that. thank you and ill be back with my next story. also idk why that note is at the end just ignore that tehe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was super short, it's kind of hard to write long chapters, especially at the beginning of a story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed though! Please let me know what you thought, some feedback would be great :]


End file.
